1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device including a removable battery compartment door and a camera.
2. Background Information
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are relatively small. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices or that can be selectively communicated, such as through the use of detachable wires.
Since handheld electronic devices desirably are portable, it is also desirable that the form factor of the devices be sufficiently small and ergonomic that the devices can be easily transported with convenience, such as with a belt clip, in a user's pocket, manually, or in a briefcase. Ergonomics and ease of use are of paramount importance in a handheld electronic device, and the user of a handheld electronic device typically will not use accessories or functions of the device that are not ergonomically configured or that are not easy to use, which is undesirable. As technology advances, therefore, accessories and functions that are added to handheld electronic devices must be of an ergonomic and easy to use nature or will be of limited value in the context of a handheld electronic device.
Certain features of handheld electronic devices can be undesirable in certain contexts. For instance, many handheld electronic devices include a miniature camera that can take photos which are then stored in memory resident on the handheld electronic device or can be transmitted to another device using wireless communication. Cameras typically are not permitted to be brought into research facilities and other facilities that are secure or that are otherwise restricted. A handheld electronic device is desirably kept with the user at all times to serve its intended purpose. However, if a user of a handheld electronic device must enter a secure facility without the handheld electronic device, the utility of the handheld electronic device is severely hampered.
The ergonomics of a given handheld electronic device are largely dictated by the form factor of the handheld electronic device. The “form factor” of a handheld electronic device refers broadly to the size and shape of the handheld electronic device and can include the various ergonomic contours of the exterior surfaces of the device as well as the external dimensions thereof. The form factor of a given handheld electronic device often can be optimized for a given application, but the addition of accessories often alters the form factor from its previous optimum configuration.